False Hopes and Beautiful Discoveries
by Airleas
Summary: When Beast Boy destroys Raven's outlook on life can Robin rebuild what Beast Boy ruined? Oneshot/Lemon.


**So I recently just updated the third chapter of **_**Sure Thing**_**, and I am currently working on chapter 4. However I have had this idea for a while now and it kept staying with me, and I had played with this idea in my head a little bit and I wanted to try to write a oneshot/lemon. This was more or so a personal challenge to see if I could write a lemon. So by no means is this supposed to be taken as anything more than fluff and is most definitely not to be taken as serious prose. So please read and review and let me know what you think of the story. Please and Thank You!**

**-Airleas**

**Also, for those of you who have read **_**Sure Thing **_**, depending on the reviews of this story I may add a lemon to **_**Sure Thing, **_**however if my attempts fail, I will probably lower the rating to a T instead of M.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own any characters or anything pertaining to Teen Titans, they all belong to their respective owners.**

**{ }**

**False Hopes and Beautiful Discoveries **

Raven stared at him hopelessly, completely, and irrevocably aware that every word that left his tongue hit her skin like tiny knives, plunging deeper within her, the blade pivoting before twisting out of her. Her words were at the tip of her tongue and then taking a suicide jump falling flat on the floor. However, what hurt the most, more than his emotionless words digging like daggers in her skin, was that even though her entire world was crashing around her, his was perfectly sound. It was as if she no longer knew what defenses her body contained, and she was completely vulnerable to every attack of words he threw at her. They raced, charging at her before making the final intention at stabbing her heart.

She continued her stare at him, the words slipping and sliding unable to make an appearance. Her head was pulled to the floor, where she stared at an almost inconspicuous spot on the floor. She blinked away tears, afraid that if her vision was blurred that the spot on the floor would disappear and she would be forced to look Beast Boy in the eyes.

Her emotions were overwhelmed with feeling. Hurt, sadness, and despair; these feelings were not new to her, but the pain hurt so much more coming from someone she loved. Someone who no longer loved her back.

"Rae, I'm sorry. I just don't think I can do anything to fix us. I just…I don't love you in the way I should..."

Raven finally looked at him. His legs weren't shaking, he wasn't stuttering, hell he was as cool as a cucumber while Raven was a hot mess. She looked at her hands they were clammy and shaking. Her knees threatened to give out on her, wanting to sink to the floor. She wanted to sink into her large bed, to forget about Beast Boy, to forget about their entire relationship. She had never wanted to feel invisible until this one moment. She heard Beast Boy mutter something encouraging and felt him put a hand to her shoulder. She jerked her arm away before replying softly,

"Please just go."

She could hear his retreating footsteps and she sunk into the floor, not bothering to hide her tears, she felt her body give in to her tears, crying to the point of shaking. Feeling her body shift into weariness, she fell into a deep slumber.

**{ }**

Robin noticed Beast Boy walk into the common room with a triumphant smile on his face, and he immediately started to worry. He had overheard a conversation between Beast Boy and Cyborg but he didn't want to believe it. Raven had to be the best thing to ever happen to the green changeling. Why would he jeopardize that? Robin scowled as Beast Boy walked directly to Starfire and whispered in her ear. She giggled while winding her arms around Beast Boy's neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. Robin had had enough, he swiftly stood, and walked towards Starfire and Beast Boy. Pulling them apart, he stood inches away from Beast Boy, his hand gripping his shoulder tightly glaring at him. All Robin was able to do was shake his head, Robin suddenly let go of Beast Boy afraid to do something irrational. Robin left the common room hands twisted in fists, muttering obscenities under his breath. He walked towards Ravens room, knocking twice, waiting for to see if she was all right. When no noises inside were heard he frowned and continued his search. He started to walk towards Beast Boy's room when he saw her, huddled into a ball, her cape wrapped around her body as a blanket. Robin couldn't help but smile. She, of all people, was almost childlike, hiding against the world and all its sadness. He gently picked her up, settling her into his arms as she gravitated towards his chest. Robin carried Raven into her room, carefully laying her onto her bed, her fragile body tucking back into her arms. Robin wanted nothing more than to curl up next to her. He wanted to show her what a relationship should be; he ached to take care of her. Robin sighed, letting his hand cup her delicate face into his hand. He reluctantly let go, and left her room quietly.

**{ }**

Raven awoke with a jolt, sitting upright in bed-confused and unaware of where she was. She clutched her hand to her stomach, feeling her stomach pang with hunger. Her stomach growled louder and persistent, as Raven sat on her bed, memories of Beast Boy who seemed devoid of all emotion had single handedly broke through every wall she had spent so much precious time constructing. The thought of him, made her eyes swell with tears but were suddenly replaced by an unknown warmth. Robin had taken the time to gather her into his arms to carry her into her room and carefully laying her onto to her bed, and then, what she found truly strange, was that he cupped her face so sincerely and gently she felt herself grow giddy. With the thought of hunger on her mind, she walked into her conjoining bathroom to look at herself. Her face was blotchy from crying and her legs and surely, her arms (though covered by her long sleeved leotard) had imprints from where she had slept with her cape twisted around her body. Raven quickly washed her face and un-clasped her cape, allowing it to fall to her bathroom floor. She quietly walked out of her room, glancing at the wall clock noting it being 10:30 she had hoped everyone would be settling for bed. She walked quietly but quickly towards the kitchen, craving her tea and hoping that the fridge contained appetizing leftovers within its confines. Raven approached the kitchen but froze when she saw the light on. She peered around the corner smiling; Robin was bent over, rummaging through the fridge for something edible. He frowned, picking up a Tupperware container filled with a suspicious looking solid.

"I wouldn't advise eating that" Raven gave Robin a sincere smile as she leaned across the doorway. He smiled, Raven rarely left her room without her cloak, but she stood in front of him with a new sense of pride. He wasn't sure if Raven remembered him carrying her into her room, but he was afraid to bring it up in case she wasn't aware.

"Looks like some concoction Starfire whipped up." She pointed towards the container in his hand, her statement snapping him out of his daze. Raven walked closer to him, her voice softening as she spoke.

"Robin, I know what you did earlier…carrying me to my bed and everything…I just wanted to say thank you…" She started to stutter, not being able to find the words she wanted to say, afraid of feeling stupid, she went to turn away, shuffling her feet, wishing she had her hood to properly cover herself. As she started to walk away, Robin firmly grabbed her arm and swung her to face him. Raven stared at Robin closing her eyes and attempting to breathe slowly but hearing Robin's heavy breathing was making her unsteady. She could feel his arms slightly graze her waist before settling on her hips, his arms tightening his grasp on her small frame. Raven felt her voice grow weak and her words hitch in the middle of her throat. She felt herself trying to speak, to move, anything to displace the feeling of closeness that Robin was trying to build between them. Raven was finally able to find her words and as she opened her mouth to speak, she found that the close proximity she was sharing with Robin didn't seem to bother him. She was melting under his touch and she longed to pull the mocking little mask that covered his one true secret from her. She tried to turn away from him but he snagged her chin in his hand making her look him directly in the eyes. She tried to keep her breathing in check, but as Robin drifted his mouth over her own she felt her eyes close and her body seemed to turn over to auto pilot as she succumbed to Robin. His mouth lowered on her own and she felt his tongue tracing her lips, asking for entrance. Her mind remained blank, all thoughts of Beast Boy and the damage he had done to her seemed to fade away and Robin was the one to sift through the wreckage, determined to save the remainder of her heart.

She had found that her arms had meandered their way around Robin's neck and she craved to have access to his mouth. Robin, who had not kissed her but had now taken to trailing light, feathery, kisses down her neck. Raven stood awkwardly in Robin's arms, her arms still wrapped around his neck while Robin kissed her, anywhere but her lips. Raven craved the contact of his lips on her own. She shifted her weight uncomfortably, her senses completely aware of what Robin was doing to her and she longed for something more. Robin gave her a small smile, knowing what his small kisses were doing to her and he carefully picked her up and cradled her into his arms. Raven tried to give him a small smile before the scarlet blush creeped across her face. Robin carried her into his bedroom, dropping her onto his bed and letting his door slam shut behind them. Raven felt her heart thump in her chest. This was happening too fast too soon, though deep down she knew it was Robin she had always wanted. Robin was the one who would truly take care of her, love her unconditionally and treat her the way she should be treated. Robin laid Raven gently on his bed, capturing her lips with his own, sliding his tongue between her lips, Raven eagerly kissing Robin back. Raven unwrapped her arms from Robin's neck and reached for the hem of his shirt but Robin stopped her and sat up.

"Look Raven, before we do…anything. I think you should know something…" Raven closed her eyes, sighing. It all had ended just as quickly as it had begun.

She began shaking her head in her hands before she replied. "Look Robin, if you don't want anything to do with me just say so." She made a motion to stand up, as she readjusted her hair and leotard.

Robin looked at her in disbelief. He made a low growl in his throat, upset that Raven had thought that he thinks that little of her. Robin snatched her back onto his bed and snuggled his face into her neck.

"If there was a chance, even just a small one that your relationship with Beast Boy could have been salvaged, would you re-consider being with me now?" Robin muffled his last words as he dug his face further into Raven's hair.

Raven blinked. Beast Boy hadn't even crossed her mind while she was spending this moment with Robin, everything Robin did to her only seemed to push Beast Boy farther from her mind.

"What are you talking about Robin?" She wasn't sure where this conversation was going or worse, why he had suddenly brought it up. Did he decide Raven wasn't worthy of his attention or did he suddenly develop a conscience?

"It's just that…I overheard a conversation between Cyborg and Beast Boy…" Robin's voice drowned in Raven's ear. Of course, Cyborg knew. Of course, Beast Boy discussed it with his friend before trying to confront Raven. What did this mean? Did their relationship even mean anything to Beast Boy? Robin had now sat in a sitting position, his eyes staring deep within Raven's. He was struggling with this that was easy enough to figure out. Robin of course, wanted to take some of responsibility for what happened. The idea was almost comical, and the corners of Raven's mouth started to turn into a smile. Robin noticed this and looked at Raven in question, he frowned, why was she smiling? She possibly could have avoided the outcome entirely had Robin spoken up.

"Robin, nothing either of us could say would have prevented this. Besides, I'm starting to feel much better." Robin had to smile at this, he wasn't sure of Raven's intentions and hell, he didn't even know how she felt about him, but he knew that couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Raven, I think there's something else you should know…Raven…I know that I love you…" His last words came out as a whisper as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. Raven wouldn't want this. No matter what happened between her and Beast Boy just hours ago, she wouldn't want any part of him. Would she? He glanced up at Raven, a smile spread on her face and he felt his heart start to race. Though Raven didn't say anything, she didn't really need to.

Robin went to her, picking her up and cradling her into his arms. She lifted her head to meet his gaze and frowned. His mask was always covering his eyes from her view and she raised shaking hands to peel the ridiculous fabric from his face. She hesitated, not sure, how he would react but he smiled, encouraging her to continue. She gripped the edges of his mask, careful to extract it from his face. She felt her own eyes close as she threw the mask off on a nearby nightstand and leaned it to kiss Robin.

Her hands traveled through Robin's hair as his lips trailed along hers as she captured her mouth in his. His lips brushed past her mouth before she slightly opened her mouth to allow his tongue to sweep past her lips. Robin's hands trailed down Raven's back as he searched for the zipper to her leotard as she continued to kiss him deeply. Every touch on her skin left trails of burning sensations, something she was quick to note that she had never experienced with Beast Boy. She was suddenly thankful that she had never given Beast Boy what he always wanted, and never gave into his temptations. Robin, noticing Raven's attention elsewhere swiftly un-did the zipper to Raven's leotard, because of this her leotard was loose and leisurely slid off her arms and settled around her waist.

Robin quickly became aware that Raven didn't wear anything under her leotard and immediately felt himself harden. Raven felt Robin staring and she felt a blush crawl across her face, she started playing with her hair, waiting for a response from Robin.

"I always wondered what you wore under your leotard." Robin flashed Raven a grin that implied enough that left little to the imagination.

"Tell you what, let me see that chiseled chest of yours and I just might let you see more." She gave Robin a little wink, a new sense of pride welling inside of her that she was not accustomed to. Robin, partly due to shock and Raven's new attitude, slowly and quietly complied.

Robin, his chest exposed and a smirk on his face eyed Raven suspiciously. She was obviously enjoying what she was seeing, she pounced on Robin kissing him here and lightly nipping there. Robin allowed several soft moans and Raven experimentally licked the side of his neck, earning herself a long, soft moan from Robin. Once Raven accidently brushed her hands against his nipple and Raven felt them harden beneath her touch. She glanced at Robin and tried not to laugh; she bent her head and lowered her tongue enough to flick his nipple. Robin shuddered under her and leaped up, flipping their positions. Raven giggled as Robin lightly ran his fingertips up and down Raven's sides.

Robin looked down at Raven, happiness filling her aura. Robin couldn't help but to smile at her. This is what Raven should experience in a relationship. Not sadness, not disappointment. She deserved so much more than what she had been given. Robin gently pushed the rest of Raven's uniform off her body and helped push it down and off her legs. She was completely exposed to him, and he felt joyous, happy that she was comfortable trusting him. She motioned him to stand, pulling and tugging on his pants. Robin lay next to Raven, admiring her beauty while she grabbed his comforter and pulled it over them. Robin pulled her into his arms, kissing her full on the mouth as she wrapped her legs around his own. Robin rolled over, and gently raised himself above her positioning himself between her legs. Raven lifted her hand and tentatively poised it over Robin's hardened member. Raven felt Robin raise his hand to mirror her own as he lowered her hand until she felt warm, smooth flesh. Robin let out a content sigh as his fingers shed away from her own and she wrapped them around the head. She looked up at Robin just as he closed his eyes and she slowly began to glide her hands up and down the length of him.

Robin quietly whimpered and Raven began to speed up her ministrations until Robin's arms shook and he no longer was able to hold himself above her. He collapsed on Raven, causing her to stop, Robin however didn't look discouraged and smiled at her. He leaned in giving her a quick kiss on the lips before running his hands along the length of her thighs. Raven's head fell back against the pillow, emitting a small sigh. Robin ducked his head, leaving wet kisses against the inside of her thighs while letting mewling sounds escape her lips. Raven lifted her legs, slightly grinding against Robin making it evident of what she wanted. Robin smiled,

"Not yet my love, give me a moment." Robin tightly put his arm across her legs keeping them in place.

Lifting a hand, he rubbed her outer folds teasing her as he stroked her. Raven, having a hard time staying still kept lifting her hand trying to pull his arm away from her. Robin, gently pushing her back on the bed, harshly entering a finger inside her. He slowly withdrew his finger before adding another and pumping them harder and faster working her as his hands became drenched with her fluids. Raven slightly lifted her head, looking at him through her damp hair matted against her forehead.

"Please, Robin. I want you…" Raven whispered, letting her head fall back between pillows. Robin chuckled to himself at the lack of will power she seemed to have, she glanced at him, hopeful as he braced himself to enter her. Robin lowered himself towards Raven as she opened her legs to allow better access. Robin slowly entered himself until his head probed at her opening, he looked at Raven, searching for any signs of distress and when he saw, none thrust inside of her.

Robin worked continued to thrust in and out of her, working hard to pleasure her. Raven squirmed beneath Robin, moaning his name and urging him to continue. His speed was astounding and Raven's moaning became louder as he increased his speed, Raven raised her hips in rhythm in tune to match his. Raven's voiced hitched slightly before crying out Robin's name one last time and her body collapsed on the bed to rest, Robin feeling Raven's core tighten around him let out a final moan before collapsing on the bed next to Raven.

"Raven, I can't do this again unless I know that we're together. I can give you so much more…" He looked at Raven, hoping for the words he needed to hear from her. Of course, she had fallen asleep, her head deeply buried into a pillow her hair in a disarray around her head. Robin smiled, knowing she would give him the answer he needed, he carefully took a strand of purple hair and lightly brushed his fingers along her ear before safely tucking her hair behind her ear. Pulling a blanket over the both of them, he prodded her against his chest he closed his eyes allowing sleep to overtake them. Before falling into a deep sleep, he heard soft, sweet words escape the lips of the beauty beside him.

"I love you, Robin" He smiled as he squeezed Raven tighter against his chest and fell asleep with the only woman he had ever loved.

**{ }**

**Well, I guess that wasn't as painful as I thought. I'm not really sure if I'm completely happy with the way this turned out but whatever, it's done. Please let me know how I did, I felt like my lemon was awkward but reviews are still nice. I definitely feel like the ending needed some more work but I didn't want to spend too much time on the story simply because it was just a challenge for myself. Thank you for wasting time reading this.**

**-Airleas**


End file.
